The present invention relates to a compressed gas regulator of the type which may be attached to a compressed gas cylinder so as to regulate the flow of the gas therefrom.
A regulator of the described type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,768,643, and which comprises a casing which mounts a valve positioned between inlet and outlet gas passages, and a diaphragm clamped within the casing so as to be moveable to adjust the size of the opening of the valve. The movement of the diaphragm, and thus the pressure of the gas being discharged, are controlled by a manually adjustable screw, which controls the loading of a spring which engages the diaphragm.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved gas regulator of the described type, which is of compact and durable design, and which utilizes a minimum number of parts.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved gas regulator which utilizes a piston as the valve engaging element as opposed to a diaphragm, and which includes provision for accurately guiding the movement of the piston toward and away from the valve.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a gas regulator which utilizes a pressure adjusting cap which functions both to guide the axial movement of the piston and to permit adjustment of the pressure of the gas being discharged.